Injuries, diseases, aging, and other ailments can temporarily or permanently limit the mobility of individuals. The loss of mobility to an individual is one factor that can greatly affect general well-being beyond the specific ailments that cause the original mobility limitations. Present solutions for attempting to improve mobility are generally cumbersome and lack overall usability. For example, wheelchairs may improve mobility, in some circumstances, but are generally limited to uses in buildings and other areas that are handicap accessible, which generally do not include most residences. Moreover, even when a building is accessible to a wheelchair, often times aspects approaching the building such as curbs, stairs, vehicle access, and so on represent significant obstacles. Additionally, wheelchairs provide only seated positions for the user and do not provide support for upright positions, which further limits overall mobility.
Other devices designed to improve mobility such as crutches, canes, and walkers also present difficulties. For example, these devices are generally passive and, thus, rely on an individual's own sense of balance, which may be limited. Moreover, such devices also don't facilitate movement into an upright position or provide assistance with limitations to an individual's reach or support other movements. Accordingly, presently available devices that provide mobility assistance generally encounter limitations on usability.